


A Long Time Coming

by teamchasez



Series: Sweet Child Of Mine [2]
Category: Dale Earnhardt Jr - Fandom, NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, New Year's Eve, Romance, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: A continuation of New Year’s Eve night from "Sweet Child of Mine This was written back in 2012.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Child Of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019375) by [teamchasez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez). 



**Previously**

The kiss ended slowly. She felt him brush her lips with his before resting his forehead against hers. His breath tickled her skin sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes fluttered open, her breath hitching as she stared into deep blue pools. The love she felt for this man reflecting back at her. “Dale…”

“Shh…” Dale whispered leaning forward claiming her lips softly before looking down into her eyes. His arms locked around her waist, keeping her against him. A smile grew on his lips and he hoped he was able to portray the magnitude of love and adoration that he felt. She was his. After thirteen years, he finally had the one woman who slipped through his grasp. “I love you Lindsay.”

Lindsay felt the tears pool in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. She could only imagine what her face looked like with her mascara running. “I love you too, Dale. I’ve loved you since Telluride.”

“I should have told you,” Dale brought a hand up, wiping at Lindsay’s tears. “Things would be different…” He leaned down kissing her softly again, unable to get his fill. He moved slowly to the music, even though the song was an upbeat fast song. In his mind it was soft and slow. “What did Josh say to you?” He whispered against her lips.

“To listen to my heart,” Lindsay smiled softly. “It led me to you.”

“God, I love you Linds,” Dale breathed as they held each other on the dance floor. Couples danced around them, but he paid them no attention. His eyes were fixed on the woman in his arms. Her smile melted his heart and he tightened his hold. Leaning down he kissed her softly. After thirteen years, Lindsay was his and he was never going to let go again.

“I love you, Dale,” Lindsay smiled up at him. She was unable to wipe the smile from her features. This was what she dreamed about. Even while she was in relationships with Alex and Devon. She had dreamt about the moment she’d be back in Dale’s arms.

The feelings never changed for it felt like she had never left. The way he held her, kissed her, touched her ignited the fire that had been smoldering since Telluride. The flames burned bright and rapid through her. Her eyes rose to meet his, hopefully conveying what she felt to her love.

Dale felt himself harden as he stared into Lindsay’s desire-ridden eyes. He gave a low groan before claiming her lips once more. When he broke the kiss he moved his lips up her jaw to her ear where he placed a light kiss against her skin. Feeling her shiver, he grinned. “Nothing’s changed,” he whispered.

Lindsay shivered again as his words danced upon her neck and the sensitive skin there. His voice vibrated through her body sending a rush of hot wetness to her center. She ran her fingers across the back of his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his hardness pressing against her. “I need you,” she whispered in his ear. Her tongue darted out, faintly running along the outer lobe. “It’s been too long Dale. Take me home.”

Dale released a groan that made him happy the volume of the bar had picked up. He kissed her firmly, leaving a hint as to what was to come. He grabbed her hand and led her back to their table to collect their things. He took her out the private door they had walked through earlier. It led to a private parking lot where he, his friends and any band that had been booked at the bar parked. It kept them separated from the general public.

When he reached the truck, he walked to the passenger door but instead of opening it, he pushed Lindsay against the cab, capturing her lips. He pressed his body hard into hers. His tongue traced her lips, seeking entrance into her cavern. When she obliged his tongue shot forward and dueled with hers.

Lindsay welcomed Dale and wrapped her arms around him. She threaded her fingers through his hair. She widened her stance allowing Dale to step between her legs. His hardness now pressed against her heat. She desperately wanted to get closer.

“Dale,” she whispered running her hands down his back. When she reached the hem of his jacket, she slid her hands beneath it and the shirt he wore. She felt him jolt as her hands touched his bare skin. Her fingers trailed up his back to his shoulder blades where she stopped and pressed him to her. She needed to feel him; she needed to feel his weight upon her.

Dale gripped her hips with his hands and rotated his hips against her. He ran a hand up the black dress, beneath the dress coat. He cupped her breast through the material, causing Lindsay to arch into his touch. His tongue continued to stroke hers while his fingers kneaded and pinched at her breast and nipples.

Lindsay broke the kiss with a moan and titled her head back toward the passenger side window exposing her neck for Dale’s lips to attack. She dropped her hands to his waist and around to the front of his body. She worked them between their closely pressed bodies. She ran her fingers up over his stomach to his chest where she flicked his nipples causing his breath to catch. She ran her fingers back down his stomach and over his belt to his erection. She cupped it through the material of his pants.

Dale hissed and his hips shot deeper into her hold. He held his face against her neck as she stroked him. He felt her work the zipper down and thread her hand into the opening. His erection sought relief from its confines. He kissed her neck and worked his way back to her lips where he attacked them hungrily. His hands moved down to her hips where he pulled her dress up. He smoothed his hands down over her lace covered behind. Trailing a hand down her thigh to the back of her knee, he lifted her leg around his body opening her up to him more.

“Dale,” Lindsay whispered against his lips. She was so close. Her body was ready to explode. “I need you.”

Dale pulled back and stared down into Lindsay’s clouded eyes. Her lips were puffy and red from his onslaught of kisses. Her haggard breathing matched his. As he stared down at her he realized they were still pressed against his truck in the parking lot of Whisky River. He let an obscenity flow from his mouth. This was not how he had wanted tonight to go. He moved a small step back, still keeping her in his arms and smoothed the dress down over her hips.

“Dale?” Lindsay questioned, watching his actions. She grew a little worried that he was changing his mind. If that was the case she had terribly misread his signals. She hoped that wasn’t true. There wasn’t a toy in the world that could cure the fire the man in front of her had ignited.

“Damnit, I’m sorry Lindsay,” Dale breathed and itched for a cigarette. He fought off the temptation to reach inside his truck for one by running his hands through his hair. “This was not how it was supposed to go.” He sighed seeing Lindsay’s confused expression and pulled her back into his arms. “You deserve better than being pressed against a truck like some two dollar corner hooker. I wanted to take you home and lay you down in the middle of my bed where I could make love to you all night long.”

A slow smile grew on Lindsay’s lips. She moved her hands from Dale’s chest where they had rested when he pulled her to him, to cup his face. “Then take me home, Dale.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Take me home and make love to me.”

Dale reached behind Lindsay and pulled open the truck door and helped her inside. Once she was situated he shut the door and quickly ran around to jump in the driver’s seat. Starting the engine he pulled from the parking space and out onto the street heading toward home. He hoped he would be able to make it the whole way up to Mooresville.

*~*~*~*~*

Dale pushed open the front door of his house, his hand grasping Lindsay’s firmly as he pulled her through the door. He heard the nails clacking against the floor as his dogs, Killer and Stroker ran to greet him. He shut the door and locked it. When he turned around, he almost tripped over his cat, Tux, who was rubbing against his legs.

“Damn animals,” he muttered, using his foot to push the feline away.

Lindsay laughed as she unbuttoned her coat and slid it from her shoulders as Dale dealt with his dogs. Walking into the living room, she laid her coat over the back of the couch before walking around it to sink down into the soft cushions. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. The day was finally catching up with her. Being up early for work, the day going slow and the confrontation with Alex the flight to North Carolina.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Dale walked into the living room after bringing the dogs back in from outside.

Lindsay’s eyes opened at Dale’s voice and looked over at him. She sent him a smile. “What?”

“What happened to put that look on your face just now?”

Lindsay smiled and pushed herself up from the couch. She moved toward him. When she placed her hands on his chest, his moved to her waist. She kissed him lightly on the lips. “You,” she whispered. “You put that look on my face.”

“Mmm,” Dale’s hands slid behind her, pulling her tighter to him. He ran his fingers up and down her back. “Not that one.”

Lindsay looked into his eyes, knowing the look he was talking about. She felt the anger boil remembering Alex’s words. How he followed her to North Carolina like a stalker. And then asking her to marry him to keep her from Dale.

“That look right there,” Dale said, staring down at her worried. “Tell me.”

“Dale,” Lindsay whispered, looking down. “I don’t want to get into it right now. I don’t want to talk about him right now,” she lifted her head looking into Dale’s eyes. Her hands crawled up his chest where they skimmed across his neck to the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair. “I want you to make love to me. I don’t want to think about anyone else, just you and me.” She used the hand at the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him hungrily. “Please make love to me…”

Dale bent down and snaked his arm behind the back of her legs and picked her up in his arms. “Nothing would make me happier,” he whispered giving her a kiss before he started walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once in the room, he sat her down next to the bed. With his hands now free, he trailed them up her body to cup her cheeks. He brought her head to him where he kissed her lightly as his hands made their way into her blonde locks. He begged for entrance to her mouth with his tongue and when Lindsay opened, he shot forward, eagerly dueling with her tongue.

Lindsay moaned and sank into Dale’s arms. Her tongue stroked his as hot liquid pooled to her center. Her panties already damp with excitement. Her hands trailed down his sides griping the hem of his dress shirt. She inched it up over his body and he broke the kiss long enough to throw the shirt to the floor. Her hands ran rampant over the newly revealed skin. The muscles quivered as her hands touched and memorized every line and contour.

Dale moaned when her hands glided over his nipples and he broke the kiss and ran his lips over her jaw and placed kisses up to her ear. He trailed kisses down her neck, along her shoulder. His fingers brushed against the tiny strap of her dress, pushing it off her shoulder. With the strap on her forearm his moved his hands down her back, cupping her butt. He pressed against her, allowing her to feel his hardness pressing at the confines on his pants.

“Dale,” Lindsay whispered bringing his lips back to hers. She attacked them with a hunger she hadn’t been used to. She rotated her hips into his causing them both to moan. As their tongues dueled, her hands pulled at his belt, finally releasing the buckle. She unzipped his pants and pushed them down over his hips. She kissed down his stomach as she pushed the pants further down his legs.

Kneeling at his feet, she quickly untied his shoes and slid his feet out of them before taking the pants off his feet followed by his socks. When she was finished, her hands trailed back up his legs toward his boxers where she pulled them down, releasing his manhood.

Dale hissed when Lindsay wrapped her hand around his erection. His knees nearly gave away. He gripped her shoulders for balance as she slowly pumped her hand up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes feeling her other hand cupping his balls. He groaned and started thrusting in her hand, his fingers digging into her hair.

Lindsay licked her lips before bringing his penis toward her mouth where she wrapped her lips around it. She heard Dale groan in approval and felt his hands tighten in her hair. She worked her hand at the base while her mouth suckled the tip. Her tongue swirled around the shaft. She sucked hard before letting his penis pop from her mouth. She licked down his shaft to his balls where she suckled one into her mouth and then the other. Her hand still pumped his shaft as she softly caressed his balls with her tongue.

She licked back up his shaft, where her tongue teased his head before she took him into her mouth. She grazed her teeth along the sensitive skin, enticing a moan from Dale. She pulled slowly back before engulfing him again. She wrapped her hand at his base again and pumped as her mouth and tongue worked at the head.

“Linds,” Dale moaned as he thrust into her mouth. His fingers gripped her hair tight. “God,” he hissed feeling her tongue working his shaft. “Linds…Linds…” he chanted as she picked up the pace. “Oh God…” He tensed trying to hold off coming. But with one flick of her tongue across his head, he let out a long groan as his load shot from his penis to the back of her throat.

Lindsay swallowed his offering. She slowly pumped his base as she licked him clean. When she was done she kissed her way up his body where she captured his lips. 

“Jesus, Linds,” Dale moaned into her mouth. He broke the kiss and stared down at her. “I love you,” he whispered as he reached for the zipper at the side of her body. He pushed the other strap off her shoulder and let the dress pool at her feet. He stared at her in awe as he took in her appearance, standing before him in black lace undergarments. “You’re so beautiful.”

He picked her up in his arms and walked the rest of the way to his bed where he laid her down in the middle of the soft mattress. He knelt at her feet where he took her right foot in his lap. He unbuckled the strap at her ankle and slid the heel off her foot. He rubbed his hands over her ankle and down her heel before going over her arch and to her toes. When he finished massaging the foot he showed the same affection to her left. 

Once the shoes were removed he left a trail of kisses up her leg toward her lace covered center. He skipped over the coveted spot and showered her stomach with kisses. He dipped his tongue into her belly button before he moved up. He stretched out beside her, his fingers caressing down the side of her face. Her green eyes stared trustingly into his with as much love as he was sure appeared in his.

“Beautiful,” he whispered leaning down to kiss her softly. He cupped her breast with his hand and kneaded it through the lace. He broke the kiss and kissed his way down to the swell of her breasts. His tongue traced the nipple through the lace garment. He pulled the cup down, producing her nipple fabric free. His tongue swirled around the sensitive spot bringing her nipple to a taunt peak.

He drew the nipple into his mouth. He gently bit down causing Lindsay to moan and arch her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. Her hands dug into his hair, pulling at his locks. He slid an arm around her back and unclasped the bra. He pulled it away revealing her breasts.

“Dale,” Lindsay moaned as he pinched and squeezed her breast with one hand, while suckling at the other. Her eyes closed and her legs parted on their own desperately wanting to be touched. She felt the need, the ache from deep within.

Dale moved his mouth to the other breast, giving it the same attention he had just given the other one. While he pulled the nipple into his mouth, his hand lightly trailed down Lindsay’s stomach, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. He felt her heat radiating from her panties on his fingers. He smiled when she raised her hips to meet his hand.

He kissed down her stomach and along her panty line. His fingers traced the tops of her thighs to her insides, coming close to her center but never touching. He ran his hands over her hips and slid his fingers underneath the lace underwear and tugged them down her hips and off her legs. When he came back up her legs, he kissed the tops of her thighs down to her knees and back up the insides. He felt her quiver and raised his eyes to meet hers.

“Please Dale,” Lindsay begged him. She couldn’t believe she was this turned on with his touches and he hadn’t even come close to the place that needed him most. “Touch me,” she breathed. “I need you.”

Dale smiled at her words and placed a kiss her hipbone. His fingers slid over her slick folds. He felt himself grow hard at her wetness. He parted the folds and slid a finger inside of her. He groaned feeling her walls clench around him and he imagined what it would feel like when he slid in. He released a groan and inserted another finger.

Lindsay groaned and gripped the blankets beneath her. She opened her legs wider giving him more access. She thrust her hips into his hand as he worked his fingers in and out of her. Her head moved to the side when his thumb found her clit and started rubbing. She clenched the blankets tighter. “Dale…mmm…”

He removed his fingers and lowered his head. He licked her folds, tasting her juices. He circled her clit, drawing it into his mouth, suckling it. He released it, licking down to her hole where he inserted his tongue as deep as he could.

“Oh God,” Lindsay released a moan as Dale fucked her with his tongue. She moved her hips against him, willing him to go faster.

“Relax,” Dale whispered withdrawing his tongue only to replace it with his finger. His tongue attached to her clit as he pushed his finger into her curving it. His free hand moved up her body where he pinched at her nipple rolling it between his fingers. He inserted another finger and felt her walls clench tighter around him and he flicked his tongue faster against her clit as he picked up the pace.

“Mmmmm…oh…” Lindsay moaned. Her fingers grabbed and released the sheets repeatedly as he moved faster. “Ffffuuuuccckkk…” she drew out.

“Come for me Linds,” Dale whispered against her. He drew her clit back into his mouth sucking on it. He felt Lindsay tense up and arch off the bed as her orgasm hit. She gave a moan and bucked her hips into his face as he continued licking her. He withdrew his fingers and licked up her juices as her orgasm slowly subsided. He placed a kiss against her womanhood and moved up her body.

He stared down at her with a smile seeing the feint one on hers. He leaned down kissing her softly. He cupped her cheeks, his fingers in her hair. He pulled back waiting for her eyes to open; when they did his lips parted in a slow smile. He brushed a blonde lock from her face. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Lindsay repeated. She gripped his biceps and smiled up at him. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered staring up at him. “I wish…” her eyes slid shut and she turned her head to the side.

“Hey,” Dale leaned down on a forearm. He cupped her chin turning her back to him. “Don’t.” He told her firmly. “We’re together now. We’re passed everything that happened. Let’s move forward. You, me and Ashlyn.”

“I’m sorry,” Lindsay whispered. She lifted her head to kiss his lips bringing him back down toward her. She tasted herself on his lips and grew wet. She felt Dale’s hardness pressing against her and opened her legs so he could settle between them.

“Don’t be,” he whispered. He took her lips gently in his. This time she opened her mouth without his asking. His tongue moved along with hers. As he continued kissing her, he trailed a hand down her body and over her center. He worked a finger inside of her feeling the wetness. He gave a couple strokes before pulling out. He took his shaft in his hand and positioned himself outside her opening. He broke the kiss and stared down at her. “I love you,” he said as he pushed into her.

He closed his eyes feeling her walls clenching around him. He pushed his length fully into her. He groaned and leaned down taking her lips again. He pulled back out before pushing back into her. He continued pumping into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and matched his rhythm.

“You feel so good,” she whispered in his ear. Her tongue traced along his ear and she sucked his lobe into her mouth. She was rewarded with a groan and he picked up the pace. She let him go for a few minutes before she tightened her legs around him, trapping him deep inside of her. “Roll over.”

Dale rolled them over, his erection still inside. He laid his hands on her thighs, his fingers rubbing in small circles as Lindsay created a slow rhythm. He moved his hands up her body to cup her breasts. He kneaded her breasts and pinched at her nipples as Lindsay moved faster on his penis. He gripped her hips pushing her down harder on his shaft. He groaned as her muscles clenched at him.

Lindsay bounced faster on Dale’s manhood. She moaned feeling Dale thumb her clit. “Oooo… God…”

“Cum for me Lindsay. Let it go,” Dale coached. He clenched his eyes shut feeling his own orgasm coursing through his body. He fought to hold it off, but Lindsay was making it hard for him as her walls clenched his manhood tightly. He worked his thumb faster on her clit, his other hand helping her rhythm. 

“Ohhh…” Lindsay felt her walls start to quiver as she started to come. “Dale…” she moaned as her juices flowed over his penis.

“Lindsay…” Dale groaned as he shot his load inside of her. His hands gripped either side of her hips and continued her rhythm on his shaft. Her walls quivering and gripping his manhood, milking him for everything he had. With one final groan he emptied the last of his seed into her and pulled Lindsay down to his chest as they both lay sated.

After a few minutes, Lindsay pushed up off of Dale. She made her way into the bathroom where she got a warm wet washcloth and cleaned herself off. She brought it back to Dale and gently cleaned him. Once they were clean, she took the washcloth back to the bathroom before going back to the bedroom. Dale had moved beneath the covers and had pulled them back, welcoming her in.

Lindsay crawled into Dale’s waiting arms and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her against him. She sighed contently when he kissed the side of her head.

“What?” Dale asked, hearing her sigh. He tightened his hold on her.

Lindsay titled her head up from its spot on his shoulder. She smiled at him. “Nothing. I’m just happy.”

Dale smiled. “Me too.” He kissed her softly. He felt his eyes drooping as he rubbed her arm. He felt her fingers moving lazily on his chest. He brought his hand up to grasp her hand in his. “Happy New Year, Lindsay.”

“Happy New Year, Dale.”


End file.
